Past to Future
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: What's the difference of the past and the present? What will happen to the future? Will love and hate ever mix? Can anybody love an enemy or hate a lover? There are so many questions running in a certain someone's mind. I wonder who it is...
1. First Time We Met

**Past-Future 6918 Chap: 1**

_**(10 years old)**_

Hibari: Hmph...

Mukuro: ?

Hibari: -looks away-

Mukuro: Hibari, you ok?

Hibari: Why would you even care if I'm ok?

Mukuro: I'm just asking, Why is it bad to ask?

Hibari: -turns around- Don't bother me so leave me alone!...

Mukuro: -shocked- H-H-ba-

Hibari: Just leave me alone!... -runs-

Mukuro: H-Hibari!... -chases-

Hibari: Just leave me!... -runs faster-

Mukuro: I won't leave you alone! -grabs Hibari's hand-

Hibari: -suprised-

Mukuro: As I told you I won't leave you alone... so I won't!... got it!

Hibari: ... Just leave me anyway Why would you care?

Mukuro: Why would I care? Of course I can because I l-l-l...!

Hibari: L- What?

Mukuro: I... uh... your my best friend so I won't let you to be alone

Hibari: Ok... Thanks... Mukuro...

Mukuro: Your Welcome... Hibari... -hugs-

h1 5 years later .../h1  
(15 years old)

Mukuro: -fighting Hibari-

Hibari: -fighting Mukuro-

Mukuro: Kufufufu your very strong but I'm much stronger

Hibari: Hmph... yeh right... -attacks-

Mukuro: Clever, but not Clever enough -attacks back-

Hibari: -keeps attacking-

Mukuro: -keeps blocking- (hmmm... why do I have a strange feeling?)

Hibari: -attacks hard-

Mukuro: -gets hit-

Hibari: Why so Distracted?

Mukuro: Me distracted? You can't distract me... anyway your a weakling so how can you Distract me?

Hibari: What did you say?

Mukuro: What I only said that your a weakling

Hibari: Take that back or I'l Bite you to Death!

Mukuro: Hmmm... let me guess... NO -creates an illusion while distracted-

Hibari: ! What the-

Mukuro: -uses the illusion to defeat Hibari-

Hibari: !...

Mukuro: Kufufufu you're really a weakling

Hibari: -pants- this is not... the end of our... battle... got that... Muku-

Mukuro: hmmm?

Hibari: -faints-

Mukuro: -catches- (Weird... why did I just tried to catch him?)

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: -sigh- (He is or He might be Hibari but s this even possible from that day when we're kids... from that day that I loved him so much... I missed him & that day was the last day that I met him... but now... is my opponent really him is that Hibari from the past really him or is this just a different Hibari?...)

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: -mist surrounds & appears at Kokuyo- (now what will I do with him?) -sigh-

Hibari: zZzZz...

Mukuro: -puts him at the couch- (he looks cute when he's sleeping... augh wait what am i saying?)

Hibari: zZzZzZzZ...

Mukuro: (but fine... i agree that he is cute...) -looks at Hibari straight-

Hibari: -wakes up- ?... -looks at Mukuro-

Mukuro: eh? -blinks-

Hibari: -blinks also then attacks Mukuro with tonfa-

Mukuro: ?... -dodges-

Hibari: where am i? where did u take me?

Mukuro: at my place of course what do u think your place?

Hibari: hmph... i don't care just leave me alone...

Mukuro: why? & even if i leave i would be still here because this is my place don't u get it?

Hibari: i don't care...

Mukuro: -sigh- our really pissing me off

Hibari: well your annoying me

Mukuro: -pissed- why i oughta-

Hibari: oughta what?

Mukuro: forget it

Hibari: ?... -stands up & holds on to tonfas-

Mukuro: ?... -trident appears-

Hibari: remember our battle isn't over yet

Mukuro: i know... anyway it's my turn to attack you right?

Hibari: hmph... yeh right...

Mukuro: -charges & attacks-

Hibari: -attacks back-

_**Many hits later ...**_

Mukuro: your not to bad for a weakling

Hibari: im not a weakling you are

Mukuro: oh really? then explain this... -attacks really hard-

Hibari: ?...

Mukuro: now who's the weakling?

Hibari: -stands up then charges then attacks back this time harder-

Mukuro: !...

Hibari: i suggest you are... -panting-

Mukuro: hmph... -charges but accidentally trips making us accidentally kiss-

Hibari: !... -blushes-

Mukuro: -blushes-

Hibari: -pushes Mukuro & covers mouth-

Mukuro: -stays back- (why did i just do that?)

Hibari: ...I'm... I'm... going to Bite you to Death...

Mukuro: yeh right...

Hibari: -sigh- but today I'll just let you go for a while... -walks away-

Mukuro: ?...

Hibari: - keeps walking-

Mukuro: -blocks Hibari's way-

Hibari: get out of my way... before I'll Bite y-

Mukuro: yeh... yeh... before you'll Bite me to Death... heard it many times...

Hibari: -annoyed-

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Hibari: just get out of my way

Mukuro: hmm... let me answer that... NO

Hibari: when i said get out i meant "GET OUT"

Mukuro: still... NO

Hibari: your annoying me aren't you

Mukuro: yes? no? maybe?

Hibari: well then stop it

Mukuro & if i won't would you Bite me to Death?

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: Kufufufu i was right you couldn't say anything

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: -pins Hibari to the wall holding his wrists-

Hibari: !... let me go!

Mukuro: NO

Hibari: i mean it let me go!

Mukuro: NO anyway you couldn't attack me if your wrists are trapped

Hibari: ngh... -struggles-

Mukuro: -gets closer then kisses Hibari deeply-

Hibari: !...

Mukuro: -lets you- just a bit of fun i guess... until we meet again Hibari Kyoya

Hibari: hmph...

Mukuro: -turns to mist then fades- Kufufufu

Hibari: -sighs then walks away-

* * *

_Mukuro & Hibari:_  
_That's the last time we saw each other but until we meet again we'll fight but this time with no mercy..._

_"MukuHiba"_

**To be Continued ...**


	2. Our Promise

_**5 years ago ...**_  
_**(10 years old)**_

Hibari: Hey Mukuro com & follow me I'm going to show you something

Mukuro: What is it Hibari?

Hibari: Trust me just follow me

Mukuro: Uh, Ok

Hibari: -runs-

Mukuro: -follows-

Hibari: here we are

Mukuro: It's just a wall covered with vines

Hibari: That's what you think -moves the vines-

Mukuro: It's a cave?

Hibari: C'mmon let's go inside

Mukuro: But we might get lost

Hibari: Don't worry I'll hold you -holds Mukuro's hand-

Mukuro: -nods- Ok Hibari -holds on tight-

Hibari: -runs-

Mukuro: -runs also-

Hibari: It might get darker but don't worry

Mukuro: Ok

h1 Few Mins of Running Later ... /h1

Hibari: Were almost there

Mukuro: -pants- I can't hold on anymore

Hibari: -stops-

Mukuro: -pants-

Hibari: -carries Mukuro-

Mukuro: Hibari?

Hibari: Don't worry I can still handle it just hold on tight

Mukuro: Ok -holds on tight-

Hibari: -runs-

Mukuro: not to fast Hibari you might trip

Hibari: Don't worry were almost there

Mukuro: Uh, Ok

Hibari: -runs to the light fast-

Mukuro: -closes eyes-

Hibari: -puts Mukuro down-

Mukuro: ...

Hibari: you can open your eyes now

Mukuro -opens eyes- Wow!

Hibari: It's not much but it's worth showing it to you

Mukuro: -hugs Hibari- it's great! Thanks Hibari you made my B-day special!

Hibari: -hugs back- your welcome Mukuro

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Hibari: There are also Lotuses there down at the pond

Mukuro: How did you -

Hibari: Just a Lucky Guess...

Mukuro: Oh, Ok

Hibari: -goes down-

Mukuro: -goes down also-

Hibari: -points the Lotuses- there you go

Mukuro: -smiles-

Hibari: -lays down at the grass & looks at the sky-

Mukuro: -lays down also-

Hibari: Mukuro...

Mukuro: Yes?

Hibari: Happy B-day

Mukuro: -smiles at Hibari- Thanks Hibari...

Hibari: your welcome Mukuro

Mukuro: -mumbles- I love you Hibari

Hibari: ? you said anything Mukuro?

Mukuro: - falls asleep-

Hibari: I guess it's just my imaginaton -falls asleep also-

_**5 years later ...**_  
_**(15 years old)**_

Mukuro: -wakes up- Why do I keep having those dreams are they even memories?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama you ok?

Mukuro: Yes, Don't worry about me

Chrome: Ok Mukuro-sama

Ken: Chrome! Mukuro! C'mmon!

Mukuro: Ok

Chrome: -nods-

Mukuro: -gets out-

Chikusa: ...

Kokuyo Gang: -walks around-

Tetsuya: Boss!

Hibari: Hmm?

Tetsuya: I've been looking for you... -panting-

Hibari: . . . Tetsuya

Tetsuya: yes?

Hibari: . . . you should be at Namimori School right?

Tetsuya: Yes, Why?

Hibari: Well, then who's guarding it while I'm gone...?

Tetsuya: -a sudden thought came- Ahhh! Okay, Boss! I'll be on my way! -runs-

Hibari: Hmph... -continues walking-

Ken: Oy! Mukuro-sama, what should we do?

Mukuro: . . . -thinking-

Ken: Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro: . . .

Chrome: Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: . . .

Chikusa: I think he's busy thinking

Mukuro: . . .

Ken: Hmm... Ah~! Pineapple Head Wake-

Mukuro: -hits Ken with a pineapple illusion-

Ken: Ow!

Mukuro: Don't disturb me, Okay!

Ken: Ah... Ok! Ok!

Mukuro: Leave me alone for a while... -walks and thinks-

Chrome: Mukuro-sama?

Chikusa: Nice going Ken

Ken: What, What did I do?

Chikusa: -arranges glasses-

Ken: Chikusa!

Chrome: Ken, Chikusa don't fight

Mukuro: -keeps walking and thinking-

Hibari: -sighs, keep walking-

Mukuro: -passes by Hibari- !

Hibari: -passes by Mukuro- ...!

Mukuro: Hibari? -looks at Hibari-

Hibari: ...Mukuro? -looks at Mukuro-

Mukuro: Why are you doing here?

Hibari: I should be asking that question... -has the urge to use tonfas-

Mukuro: So why are you doing here, anyway?

Hibari: I'm checking if there's any trouble, obviously... How about you?

Mukuro: Think...ing...

Hibari: -sighs then walks away- your just wasting my time...

Mukuro: -grabs Hibari's hand-

Hibari: ? - looks back-

Mukuro: -face darkens- uh... Hibari, c-can I ask you something?

Hibari: sure... what is it?

Mukuro: do you have any free time or day?

Hibari: Yes, Why?

Mukuro: I... I was h-hoping... that... -say it fast with one breath- can you go out with me? -takes a deep breath then exhales-

Hibari: sure...

Mukuro You will! I-I mean... O-okay...

Hibari: When will it be?

Mukuro: Are you free tomorrow?

Hibari: No

Mukuro:: Friday?

Hibari: I'm free that day but only a half day... I guess...

Mukuro: Saturday?

Hibari: Sure...

Mukuro: (YES!) Thanks Hibari~ -smiles then kisses Hibari's cheek- see ya at Saturday~ -walks away happily-

Hibari: Bye... -touches cheek- What was that all about? And what's with the kiss? -sighs-

Mukuro: -walking happily-

ken: Where have you been Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: Uh... just walking around

Ken: Okay?

Chrome: where, Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: Uh... Around the streets

Chikusa: -arranges glasses- (he's being acting weird recently...)

Ken: Mukuro-sama, can we go now?

Mukuro: Yeah...

Kokuyo Gang: -goes back to Kokuyo-

Hibari: -sighs, while walking-

Hibird: Hibari~ Hibari~ Hibari~ -lands on Hibaris head-

Hibari: -keeps on walking until reaches Namimori School-

Hibird: -fell asleep-

Tetsuya: Boss!

Hibari: Hnn?

Tetsuya: Boss, the paper work are done and your other work

Hibari: Okay... -yawns- I must sleep, so your in charge for a while

Tetsuya: Yes, Boss

Hibari: -sleeps at the Namimori School Roof-

Mukuro: -sleeps at Kokuyo-

_**5 years ago...**_

_**(10 years old)**_

Hibari: -reading a book-

Mukuro: -sneaks behind and covers his eyes-

Hibari: ?...

Mukuro: Guess who am I?

Hibari: Mukuro?

Mukuro: Right, Kufufufu

Hibari: can you please take off your hands off my eyes?

Mukuro: -takes it off-

Hibari: Why must you even do that?

Mukuro: nothing~ just for fun~

Hibari: . . . -reads the book-

Mukuro: wanna go somewhere?

Hibari: go where?

Mukuro: it's a surprise~ just follow me

Hibari: okay?

Mukuro: -grabs his hand-

Hibari: -gets dragged- where are we going exactly?

Mukuro: you'll see...

Hibari: -sigh-

Mukuro: we're here -smiles looking above the trees-

Hibari: ?... you just dragged me to a forest...

Mukuro: not just a forest, look up!

Hibari: -looks up then eyes widened-

Mukuro: do you like it~?

Hibari: full... of colorful... birds...

Mukuro: Hibari?

Hibari: -a yellow round bird flies over infront of him-

Bird: tweet~ tweet~

Mukuro: i think he likes you -smiles-

Hibari: . . . Me?

Mukuro: mhm~ do you like my surprise?

Hibari: yeah, thanks...

Mukuro: hmm?

Hibari: -hugs Mukuro tightly- thank you... Muku...

Mukuro: -hugs back- I know you like birds and animals... -smiles- so I guess this is my present for you~

Hibari: -kisses his cheek-

Mukuro: ehh? -blushes a bit, blinking-

Hibari: Thank You

Mukuro: -tries to smile- Your Welcome... . . . Hibari...

5 years later

(15 years old)

Mukuro: -wakes up- Hmm... It's weird I always have those dreams but why?

Hibari: -sighs- Hmm... it's Froday amd it's almost Saturday what to do, what to do? -walks out-

Mukuro: Hmm... should I visit Hibari?

Hibari: -at the Namimori roof-

Mukuro: hmm... -turns to mist-

Hibari: -sighs-

Mukuro: -appears at the Namimori Roof- Kufufufu

Hibari: ? -looks back-

Mukuro: Hello, Hibari Kufufufu

Hibari: What are you doing here?

Mukuro: Just visiting

Hibari: Hmph... if you want to disturb someone don't disturb me...

Mukuro: Relax, I'm just visiting

Hibari: it's about tomorrow... is it?

Mukuro: ii-yeah...

Hibari: you don't need to remind me... I already know... anyway I'm going tomorrow if that's what you like

Mukuro: it seems that your just forced to than you want to... =_=

Hibari: shut up... or I won't really go

Mukuro: you really like the Roof Top don't you?

Hibari: why do you ask that?

Mukuro: oh nothing, I just got the feeling of asking... "Why do you even like stay around in the roof?"

Hibari: to rest... or either watch what's going on outside the Namimori School...

Mukuro: afraid of getting some school property might get destroyed? -teasing-

Hibari: not afraid... but i'll be in rage if somebody tries to destroy the school...

Mukuro: ooh, scary~ -chuckles-

Hibari: are you mocking me?

Mukuro: noo~ well, Maybe~ Kufufu~

Hibari: Kamikorosu... -readies tonfas-

Mukuro: -pins him down before getting attacked by the carnivore- aww, your really cute when your mad~

Hibari: shut up...

Mukuro: why~? getting annoyed by what I said? Right, my sweet cutie?

Hibari: i'm no cutie... and again shut up...

Mukuro: kufufu~ -kisses your lips gently-

Hibari: ?...

Mukuro: -lets go- I'll be seeing you tomorrow~ Kufufu~ bye~ -fades away-

Hibari: -wipes lips- Grrr...

Mukuro: Kufu~

_**5 years ago...**_

_**(10 years old)**_

Mukuro: Hibari!

Hibari: Huh?

Mukuro: Hey, Hibari since we're friends let's make a promise

Hibari: Uh... Okay

Mukuro: -lifts pinky- let's pinky swear

Hibari: Ok -lifts pinky-

Mukuro: -holds his pinky using own pinky-

Hibari: Why should we even promise?

Mukuro: Well, because if we can't see each other again... we know where we can meet again

Hibari: Wait, are you leaving?

Mukuro: Just repeat after me...

* * *

_MukuHiba:_

_I promise that we will meet at the same place, until we grow up we'll be together... Forever._

_"MukuHiba"_


	3. I missed you

_**(10 years old)**_

Hibari: Mukuro...

Mukuro: Yes?

Hibari: Where will you go?

Mukuro: Why do you ask that?

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: -looks at you- I'm going to italy...

Hibari: I-ta-ly?

Mukuro: Yes...

Hibari: Why?

Mukuro: -shrugs-

Hibari: . . . Oh, well... when are you going?

Mukuro: This friday...

Hibari: In Three... Days?

Mukuro: Mhm...

Hibari: When will you come back?

Mukuro: I don't know... maybe years?

Hibari: . . . Years...

Mukuro: don't be sad... I'll be back and we'll play again -tries to smile-

Hibari: Yeah... but Promise... Promise that you'll never forget our friendship...

Mukuro: Promise, Cross my Heart, Hope to Die...

Hibari: . . . Promise... -hugs you-

Mukuro: -smiles weakly the hugs back- _(I... Love... You...)_

_** 5 years later... **_

Mukuro: -wakes up- seriously... what's with these dreams? -sighs and looks at the time- it's 7:30 am?! I'm going to be late!

Hibari: Hm... -sighs- He's not yet here . . .

Mukuro: Hibari! -running-

Hibari: ?

Mukuro: Hibari! -comes to a stop then pants-

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: Sorry... if I'm... Late... -panting-

Hibari: Your not late

Mukuro: I'm not...?

Hibari: Yes... your at the exact time

Mukuro: at... 8?

Hibari: Yes...

Mukuro: what time did you came anyway?

Hibari: 7:00 am

Mukuro: what?! so that means-

Hibari: yes, i waited for 1 hour...

Mukuro: I'm sorry... I woke up late!

Hibari: -sighs- people this days... always late

Mukuro: I'm sorry okay...

Hibari: -sighs again- okay... anyway where will we go?

Mukuro: How about to that Ice Cream Shop?

Hibari: sure...

Mukuro: -grabs his hand then walks to the shop-

Hibari: -follows-

Mukuro: -goes inside- What flavor do you want?

Hibari: Vanilla?

Mukuro: Okay~ I'll have Chocolate then

Hibari: -goes to a table near the counter then sits while waiting-

Mukuro: -buys ice cream-

Hibari: -looking around the place that's surrounded with many people mostly couples-

Mukuro: back~ -gives the ice cream to him-

Hibari: thanks... -grabs the ice cream and starts to eat-

Mukuro: -sits and eats also the ice cream-

Hibari: there... are many... couples here...

Mukuro: there are?

Hibari: -nods licking the ice cream-

Mukuro: -looks at him- Kawaii(Cute)~

Hibari: Huh?

Mukuro: your Kawaii when your eating ice cream~ -continues to eat ice cream-

Hibari: am not... -continues also-

Mukuro: Yes you are~ Finals~

Hibari: -annoyed then eats the ice cream irritated- what...ever... -blushing a bit so looks away-

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ -look at me, Hibari~

Hibari: ? -looks at you-

Mukuro: -plants a kiss on his lips-

Hibari: ?! -surprise and blushes more-

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Hibari: Why... you... -annoyed even more eating the ice cream irritatedly-

Mukuro: -continues to eat the ice cream too- ^W^ ~

Hibari: -looks at him then leans close then licks the ice cream that was left at the side of his mouth-

Mukuro: -blushes- e-ehh?

Hibari: -leans back to finish eating the ice cream- Got my Revenge... for What you did...

Mukuro: (_R-Revenge? from the Kiss?_) e-ehh... Okay?

Hibari: -finishes eating the ice cream-

Mukuro: -also finishes-

Hibari: What now?

Mukuro: Hmm... you like animals right?

Hibari: yes, why?

Mukuro: How about going to the zoo?

Hibari:I guess...

Mukuro: great~ -grabs your hand- let's go then -goes outside-

Hibari: -gets dragged-

Mukuro: -smiles then runs-

Hibari: -keeps getting dragged-

Mukuro: we're here

Hibari: that was... fast...

Mukuro: well, it's just near

Hibari: should we even go inside?

Mukuro: of course, it's "our date"~ remember?

Hibari: ok...

Mukuro: -walks inside-

Hibari: -follows-

Mukuro: look! there are cute animals there~

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: -looks at you- you know, you need to relax... and think about having fun than worrying about what's going to happen in the school

Hibari: tch... you don't know anything... so mind your own bussiness and not mine

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ oh, Hibari you really need to lighten up

Hibari: hmph...

Mukuro: -kisses you gently- There, you lightened up now?

Hibari: -blushes a bit- No, bastard...

Mukuro: - sigh- Want me to do it again~?

Hibari: No! -blushes more-

Mukuro: I'm joking, Kuhahaha!

Hibari: That isn't funny you pineapple pervert.

Mukuro: Just lighten up will you? Or else I'll kiss you again~

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: Let's look over there, come on!

Hibari: ...Whatever...

_**Few Hours of Having Fun ...**_

Mukuro: That's really fun~ Right, Hibari?

Hibari: Yeah... The birds were really cute.

Mukuro: -looks at you- That's unlike of you, Hibari.

Hibari: Whatever... Let's just go home.

Mukuro: I'll take you to my place if you want to.

Hibari: Kokuyo? No, Your gang is probably there.

Mukuro: Nah, they went out somewhere.

Hibari: Maybe I'll just go home on my own.

Mukuro: -looks at the sky- It's going to rain.

Hibari: -sighs- Let's just go to the Namimori Shrine, then maybe next time I'll go to your place.

Mukuro: Fine...

**_One Hour Passed ..._**

Hibari: There

Mukuro: So that's your place? Kufufu... It's quite old.

Hibari: At least it's not messy like yours.

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Hibari: I'm really starting to get irritated by your laugh

Mukuro: It's natural... You can't stop it.

Hibari: Whatever let's just get inside.

Mukuro: Sure.

_**Inside ... Already Raining**_

Hibari: -rests-

Mukuro: -rests also- Hey, Hibari.

Hibari: What?

Mukuro: Have you met anyone when you were a kid? Anybody special at all?

Hibari: Sort of... Why do you ask?

Mukuro: It's nothing just asking.

Hibari: Tell me.

Mukuro: It's really nothing but then, It's just I met someone who's ressembles you. I made a promise with him that will meet once again as we grow up.

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: Hibari?

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: You okay?

Hibari: Yeah... Sort of.

Mukuro: One more question, are you really the Hibari that I met you when I was a kid.

Hibari: Perhaps... -mutters-

Mukuro: -hugs you suddenly-

Hibari: Hey, Let me go!

Mukuro: I know your the Hibari I know... I know that your the Hibari I met... and I know that your the Hibari that I first fell in- I mean, be friended with.

Hibari: . . .

Mukuro: I missed you so much.

Hibari: -sigh- Let me go.

Mukuro: I want to hug you until this rain ends so I won't be letting go.

Hibari: I said let go, Mukuro Rokudo!

Mukuro: No.

Hibari: . . . Mukuro.

Mukuro: I... Hibari, I...

Hibari: What?

Mukuro: I love you, Okay! I love you from the start and always will!

Hibari: !. . .

Mukuro: I hope you understand my feelings... I just can't lose you again. I want to be with you forever.

Hibari: -pushes away- Mukuro... Let go.

Mukuro: -hugs tighter-

Hibari: Ngh... Mukuro.

Mukuro: -kisses you to silence you-

Hibari: -shuts eyes close- M-Mu...

Mukuro: -kisses deeper-

Hibari: Nn... M-Mu...Mu... -tries to push away-

Mukuro: -pins you down kissing deeper-

Hibari: Mu...

Mukuro: -licks your lips-

Hibari: -opens mouth-

Mukuro: -tongue dives in and licks roughly-

Hibari: -licks back rougher-

Mukuro: -let's go and hands started to move lower-

Hibari: -arms roams around your back-

Mukuro: -starts to unbutton your shirt but keeps dancing with your tongue-

Hibari: -moans a bit starting to like the feeling-

Mukuro: -pulls away- I'll always love you, Hibari... Forever and always. -kisses again this time even rougher-

* * *

_Mukuro:_

_From the time I met you, I always loved you..._

_"MukuHiba"_


End file.
